Ahmadi Front
Ahmadi Front is a political group that has been created by Ahmadi people in Pontesi in 4309. History Before the revolution (4309) Ahmadi Front was in opposition for many years before the revolution, opposing the king and his government. Ahmadi Front led many protests against the Monarchy in different parts of Pontesi since 4309, several people were killed in the clashes between the police and protesters in Azorium. In December 4312, people of Pontesi were very angry. After decades of corruption, oppression, and Dictatorship. Thousands of protests blew up in different areas in Pontesi. Ahmadi Front was one of the main contributors to the Revolution During the revolution (4312 - 4314) 1059873575.jpg|Clashes between police and protesters - Azorium - 4309 120228112937-syria-2011-protests-horizontal-large-gallery.jpg|Protesters near the ministry of interior - 4312 201141722223122790_20.jpg|Protesters from Bazileum - 4312 Dfds.jpg|Police uses tear gas against revolutionists in Mitraeum - June 4313 Since Ahmadi Front is the biggest opposition organization at that time, it was the spokesperson of the revolutionists, they requested the king to leave. The king tried to repress the revolution, but it was already too late because the whole country was out of control by the end of 4313. After the revolution (Post 4314) Ahmadi Front has been elected in the first elections after the revolution. The head of government Bouchra Malouki has worked to improve the country's economy and signed many treaties concerning social freedoms and human rights. In January 4316, many Pontesians who belong to religions other than ahmadism protest in different parts of the country, against what they call "Ahmadisiation of the state". After 5 days of continuous protests, the head of government Bouchra Malouki made a speech on the national TV explaining the principles of Ahmadi Front and the government Agenda. After that the protests calmed down. Ahmadi Front political views Ahmadi Front represents the Mulizm understanding of Ahmadism. They describe their party as "A party that seeks Democracy and freedom to the people of Pontesi." Political views Ahmadi Front says that its political views are a conclusion of what they understand from the book of bliss. They support a system close to socialism but more religious than Communism. They support freedoms and human rights. They also support free education and free healthcare. Major achievements of Ahmadi Front (4313-4321) - Slavery banned - Transform Pontesi from a Monarchy system into a Republic - Sign human rights treaty - Homosexuality rights allowed - Sign women rights' treaty - Free education & healthcare Ban the Party (4334): In 4328, The Conservative Alliance, won elections and the monarchy came back, and in the following years the civil and political rights were heavily restricted by the new authoritarian party. Ahmadi front protested against the new laws. In June 4330, Ahmadi front launched its labor union: National Federation of Pontesi Workers (NFPW). The government banned the new union, and have arrested its leader Faiz Kamal and many other members. In 4333, a massive protest against the government's policies took place in the capital city. The police used brutal force to repress it, as a result, 115 protesters were killed and more than 2500 injured. the government then have arrested hundreds of members of Ahmadi Front including most of its leaders. On January 4334 the party was officially banned by the government. Authorizing the party: 4395 In 4395, the party got an athorization to participate in politics again. Category:Pontesi Category:Political parties in Pontesi Category:Ahmadism Category:List of Ahmadi Front leaders